Divine Humiliation
by A-Translator
Summary: Fiction de zarah joyce : "Tu m'as humiliée. Je reconnais que c'était très bien joué de ta part. Cependant, ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit fini."
1. Chapter 1

**Divine Humiliation**

**zarah joyce **

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle traduction, "Divine Humiliation" écrite par la talentueuse zarah joyce (et pour le coup j'ai même pas besoin de traduire le titre).

La fiction est terminée en anglais donc vous ne devriez pas trop attendre entre chaque chapitre. Il s'agit d'une romance HG/DM (avouez que vous n'auriez jamais deviné) en 15 chapitres.

J'ai vraiment adoré cette histoire et je suis contente de pouvoir la traduire. Merci beaucoup à Zarah joyce qui a tout de suite accepté et qui en plus a répondu super vite à mon MP.

Petite précision avant de commencer l'histoire : Ici, Blaise Zabini est une fille comme c'est le cas dans pas mal de fictions anglaises (on se demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs). Personnellement ça ne m'a pas dérangée, après tout la fic est tellement super qu'on s'en fiche mais je préfère vous prévenir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

-Tu peux toujours abandonner, tu sais, lui dit-il. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat méchant et sa bouche arborait une grimace malveillante.

Elle plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Plus qu'autre chose, c'était lorsque que quelqu'un essayait de la faire abandonner une activité que ça la motivait encore plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malefoy ? Peur d'être vu en ma compagnie? demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Elle releva le front vers lui.

-Je voudrais que tu saches que la psychologie inversée n'a jamais vraiment bien fonctionné sur moi. Si tu veux renoncer alors tout ce que tu as à faire est de le dire.

Malefoy la fusilla du regard et lui prit le bras. Elle tressaillit en voyant la façon dont il plissait les lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais renoncé. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, dit-il. Sa main descendit le long de son bras pour atteindre la sienne. Sa peau était incroyablement chaude, nota-t-elle.

Hermione leva le menton et quand elle sentit les doigts de Drago sur sa paume elle bougea la main pour enlacer la sienne.

-Tu devrais également savoir mieux que quiconque que je n'ai jamais renoncé non plus.

Il contempla leurs mains, rencontra son regard et sourit.

-Ça devrait être intéressant.

Les yeux de Malefoy furent ensuite attirés par quelque chose derrière elle et elle regarda ce qui avait capté son attention et à qui il s'adressait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, la belette? Et arrête de brutaliser ma copine, espèce d'imbécile !

Le visage de Ron s'empourpra et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. La fille dans ses bras se tortilla, et dit d'une voix basse mais audible:

-Si ta main descend encore d'un centimètre...

Hermione se détourna et rencontra malheureusement le visage pâle et pointu de Malefoy.

-Il ne brutalisait pas Pansy, s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle pouvait littéralement sentir son sang bouillir face à l'accusation de Malefoy et ses poings se serrèrent. Mais comme une de ses mains tenait fermement celle du jeune homme et on avait l'impression qu'elle lui serrait les doigts délibérément.

-Et maintenant c'est toi qui me brutalise, fit-il en lui arrachant sa main.

Il ricana.

-Ce que vous êtes idiots, vous, les Gryffondors.

-Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tu sais que je vais devoir te...

-Hum hum ! Votre attention tout le monde !

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard mauvais à Malefoy, Hermione tourna les talons et reporta son attention sur le professeur Flitwick. Le minuscule professeur était debout sur un tabouret et frappait dans ses mains afin de capter l'attention de tous les élèves.

-Merci à tous d'être ici. La plupart d'entre vous sont sans doute surpris de me voir en tant que professeur de danse, seuls les étudiants de ma maison savent à quel point je suis amateur de cette discipline.

Il sourit.

-Mais suffisamment parlé. Avant de nous lancer officiellement, je voudrais savoir si vous êtes tous avec vos partenaires...

Il regarda autour de lui et Hermione fit de même. La majorité des étudiants septième année étaient debout à côté de leurs coéquipiers et seulement une poignée étaient seuls.

-Ah, Miss Bulstrode, M. Londubat nous rejoindra dans peu de temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Miss Bones, je suis sûr que M. Finnegan est ici. Ah, il est là ! Oui, oui, rejoignez votre cavalier.

Le Professeur Flitwick fit de grands gestes avec ses mains.

-Maintenant... Monsieur Potter ! Ah bien ! Miss Zabini vient juste de vous trouver.

Hermione regarda Harry et se retint de rire quand elle vit la bouche du brun se tordre dans ce qui ressemblait à une pauvre imitation de l'expression de Rogue.

Tout le monde savait que Blaise était la seule à avoir demandé à Harry d'être son cavalier. Tout le monde savait aussi que Harry détestait Blaise autant que la fille l'adorait et donc qu'il avait pris comme une condamnation mort le fait que professeur Flitwick ait cédé à la requête de l'adolescente.

-Allons, monsieur Potter, prenez la main de Miss Zabini ... ça y est, ça y est, très bien ! applaudit le Professeur Flitwick en dévoilant ses dents dans un large sourire.

-Parfait, tout simplement parfait. Bon, Tout le monde a son ou sa partenaire de danse... Oui, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Hermione regarda à côté d'elle et vit Malefoy baisser la main. Il pencha la tête d'un côté, et dit:

-J'aimerais savoir comment il se fait que tout le monde ait été mis en équipe avec la personne qu'il voulait, alors que je dois... eh bien...

Il y eu un grand moment de silence. Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et eut soudain chaud et envie de suffoquer. Son orgueil criait réparation. Elle leva la main à son tour.

-Oui, professeur Flitwick. Je voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi, parce que personnellement je préfèrerais faire face à une fouine qu'à... hum...

Cette fois, quelques élèves se mirent à rire, Ron et Harry un peu plus fort que les autres.

-Bon, ça suffit ! fit le Professeur Flitwick en fusillant du regard les élèves qui s'esclaffaient.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face et il leur jeta un regard de reproche.

-Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, je suis très déçu que vous me posiez cette question devant tout le monde.

Il secoua la tête.

-Tous les deux avez été mis ensemble pour une simple et bonne raison, vous êtes les Préfets en Chef de cette année et personnellement, je m'attendais à une attitude plus mûre de votre part. Et maintenant, je vous avertis tous qu'à partir de cet instant je ne veux plus entendre de demandes concernant un changement de partenaires... Oui, monsieur Potter, même si je sais que je vous dois la vie, je vous inclus dans le groupe.

Il frappa dans ses mains de nouveau et une musique relativement forte se fit entendre dans la salle.

-Tout le monde se met face à son coéquipier !

Hermione leva la tête et se tourna très lentement vers son cavalier. Il commençait à ouvrir la bouche mais elle le devança.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, fulmina-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. M'humilier devant tout le monde...

-T'humilier? la coupa-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est toi qui a rappelé cette stupide anecdote...

-Ha ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça ne te flatte pas de voir que la plupart d'entre nous se souvient encore de l'incident comme si c'était hier?

-Un jour, dit-il en saisissant sa main et en la serrant très fort. Un jour, je te montrerai comment on se sent quand on...

-Rebondit ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Non, dit-il en réprimant un sourire. Quand on est_ humili_é.

D'une certaine manière le mot, et la façon dont il le dit, la fit se sentir un peu nerveuse.

Ne sois pas ridicule, se réprimanda-t-elle. Que peut-il me faire? Surtout que nous sommes devant tous les élèves de septième année et un professeur compétent !

-Plus près de votre partenaire, c'est...

La voix du professeur Flitwick résonnait autour d'eux, mais Hermione l'entendit à peine quand elle se rendit compte que Malefoy s'approchait d'elle. Ils étaient très, très proches.

-Tu crois que c'est assez près comme ça pour le professeur Flitwick? demanda-t-il, son souffle balayant son visage. Ce qui prouvait à quel point il était collé à elle.

Elle déglutit mais, bien sûr, elle ne lui montra pas à quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à l'invasion de son espace personnel.

-Je suppose, répondit-elle, en détournant la tête.

-Très bien, maintenant les filles, je veux que vous placiez votre main gauche sur l'épaule de votre partenaire, comme ça...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, terriblement consciente de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sa main tremblait et elle se détesta pour ça.

-Allez Granger, railla Malefoy de sa voix traînante. C'est plutôt simple à faire, même pour toi, non ?

Elle posa si vite sa main sur son épaule que son geste produisit un claquement.

-Tu me maltraites de nouveau? demanda-t-il en riant.

Hermione pouvait constater à quel point son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine quand il riait

-Chut! siffla-t-elle.

-Maintenant, étendez votre bras droit en tenant la main de votre partenaire... Oh, ne soyez pas si crispé, M. Potter ! Détendez-vous, laissez-vous porter par la musique...

Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et elle vit la bouche Malefoy s'étirer également.

-J'imagine que Potter vit l'épisode le plus exaltant de sa vie, dit-il.

Ce commentaire suscita un rire chez Hermione.

-J'imagine que Blaise aussi.

-Un pas vers la droite, un, deux, trois, à gauche, un, deux, trois... excellent, Miss Parkinson et M. Weasley!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel après avoir lancé un bref regard à Ron et à l'affreuse vache dont il était accompagné, cette face de pékinois également nommée Parkinson.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une danse difficile, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu la connais ? demanda Malefoy

Elle cligna les yeux et reporta son attention vers son cavalier.

-Quoi?

Il regarda vaguement amusé.

-J'ai dit, tu connais cette danse?

Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens et remarqua que dans les orbes grises on distinguait quelques lignes noires et des taches bleue dispersées.

-Oui, répondit-elle, distraite. Mais...

Malfoy sourit.

-Bien. Alors montrons à ces idiots comment on danse.

Elle était sur le point de lui dire que ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu la chorégraphie, mais avant elle puisse parler il s'était éloigné d'elle et, sans lâcher sa main droite, il la fit tournoyer une, deux, trois fois. Se laissant porter par la musique, Hermione suivit ses mouvements et se rappela des pas.

Malefoy passa un bras autour de la taille et l'attira vers lui pendant qu'elle arquait son dos en arrière et qu'il se baissait pour faire le plongeon. La danse qu'ils apprenaient était très audacieuse, et aussi loin que Hermione s'en souvienne, elle avait seulement vu des adultes l'exécuter. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut très surprise de voir que son partenaire la connaissait.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, il la repoussa et fit glisser sa main de son visage jusqu'à ses hanches. Le toucher l'électrisa et, puisqu'elle savait que ça ne faisait pas partie des pas, elle s'arrêta au milieu de la chanson.

Cependant, son arrêt n'empêcha pas Malefoy de continuer. Il enroula son bras autour d'elle, s'approcha, et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Je pensais que tu savais danser ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je sais danser, affirma-t-elle.

Elle frémit en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau sensible.

-Mais...

-Alors danse avec moi. Ou peut-être que tu as peur ?

Le ton insolent et les mots insultants, la décidèrent. Elle se tourna brusquement, collant son dos contre lui et ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Elle lui parla, la bouche très près de son cou.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Laisse-moi vérifier ça.

Malefoy posa les mains de chaque côté de sa taille et elle se déplaça de gauche à droite pendant qu'il faisait de même. Hermione avança d'un pas et tournoya sur elle-même, jusqu'à se rapprocher de lui. Pendant qu'elle tournait, elle lui tendit la main, il la rattrapa et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle s'arrêta de virevolter et, ensemble, ils firent trois pas vers la droite, puis vers la gauche.

Ils se firent face puis, hardiment, Hermione refit ce qu'il lui avait avait fait avec quelques modifications de son cru. Elle posa la main sur son visage, la fit glisser de son torse à son ventre et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de la boucle de sa ceinture, sans jamais détourner les yeux des siens.

Prends ça, la fouine.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Intéressant, souffla-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-Je viens juste de commencer.

Fidèle à sa parole, Hermione fut celle qui se rapprocha de lui cette fois. Elle plaça une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre sur sa taille et approcha le visage de son cou, faisant courir son souffle sur la peau. Il répondit en déplaçant ses mains sur ses hanches puis ils se balancèrent de gauche à droite. Malefoy la retourna, saisit sa main et la fit tournoyer trois fois. Il la refit plonger très bas et l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, remarquant ainsi que son regard se baissait souvent vers sa bouche...

-Hum, HUM !

Elle cligna des yeux, se souvenant brusquement de l'endroit où ils étaient et s'écarta aussi rapidement de Malefoy que si ça avait été un cadavre.

-Eh bien, murmura le professeur Flitwick alors que la musique s'arrêtait doucement.

De toute évidence, le professeur était choqué. Il transpirait et son pas était lourd.

-C'était... euh...

Hermione déglutit et le son fut bien audible parce que personne dans la pièce ne parlait... ou ne bougeait. Personne.

Leurs camarades de classe étaient juste ébahis face à eux, la bouche grande ouverte et dégoulinante de salive. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Harry et Ron. Harry avait l'air d'être prêt à vomir car il avait le teint verdâtre. Ron, cependant, était très rouge.

-Ce fut une démonstration... intéressante... déclara le professeur Flitwick, terminant enfin sa phrase. Oui, oui, très... intéressante.

-Vous voulez dire que nous devrons faire ça? demanda Pansy d'une voix suraiguë.

-Oh, nous devrions le faire! Nous devrions vraiment, vraiment le faire ! s'écria également Blaise d'une voix stridente.

Des murmures commencèrent à se répandre dans la salle, le premier signe de vie des autres élèves. Certains étaient d'accord, certains non, et certains faisaient juste du bruit.

-Non, bien sûr que non, absolument pas! déclara le professeur Flitwick pour tenter de calmer les esprits. Notre bal des finissants est relativement plus simple que... que...

Hermione voulait se mettre à crier ou se jeter par terre ou mourir. Ou éventuellement faire les trois en même temps. Elle tourna les talons et quitta le Grand Hall en tout en poussant les élèves qui gênaient le passage.

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte de la Tour de Gryffondor. Hermione posa une main sur le mur, haletante, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, se retourna et le regretta immédiatement.

Malefoy était là et il arborait un sourire narquois.

-Je te l'avais dit, non ? demanda-t-il.

Ses paroles lui revinrent et elle cligna des yeux, n'en revenant pas d'avoir été aussi crédule. Il connaissait ses faiblesses et les avait exploitées. Maintenant, elle était là et humiliée tout comme il l'avait prédit.

-Très ingénieux et habile de ta part, reconnut-elle sans le laisser voir à quel point elle était secouée et exténuée par leur danse. Je dois bien te concéder ça, Malefoy.

Il s'inclina dramatiquement.

-Venant de ta bouche, je vais chérir ces mots à jamais.

Hermione leva une main.

-Je n'avais pas encore fini, dit-elle. Tu m'as humiliée. Je reconnais que tu m'as bien eue. Cependant, ne t'attends pas que ça soit fini.

-Je sais que ça ne l'est pas, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Elle releva le front vers lui

-Bien.

Hermione était sur le point de lui dire de partir quand il parla de nouveau.

-Tu danses... très bien, je dois l'admettre.

Elle le regarda, surprise une fois de plus par le compliment. Ne trouvant aucune trace de sarcasme ou de méchanceté sur son visage, elle lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Seulement quand j'ai un cavalier aussi bon que moi.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit.

-Dois-je être impatient... ou méfiant... pour tes représailles?

Hermione sourit.

-Tu peux compter là-dessus.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ça vous a plu finalement? En tout cas la fin laisse présager une suite riche en rebondissements ;)<p>

Je commence à avoir plusieurs traductions en cours, j'aime bien, ça me permet de varier un peu quand je n'en peux plus de toujours relire le même texte. Ma seule crainte c'est de laisser passer trop de temps entre les chapitres mais vu que c'est les vacances pour le moment je vais en profiter pour prendre de l'avance dans les histoires (et accessoirement faire mes devoirs ^^).


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour et bonne année à tous !

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes, bien mangé, reçu pleeein de cadeaux et survécu à la rentrée.

Le nouveau chapitre arrive légèrement en retard, désolée. ^^

Merci à **Marjo, Hardcoredrugs, Aphrongelos Ines **et **Oohfemmeluxieuse **pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, ça motive !

Disclamer: Les persos sont à JK Rowling et la fic à zarah joyce.

Pour le blabla racontage de vie ce sera à la fin. Maintenant, place à... la revanche d'Hermione !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Drago ? Tu as l'air... BLAISE ! Ça fait deux fois espèce d'idiote... C'était ma robe Ralph Lauren !

-Tu as vu la façon dont il m'a regardée ? dit Blaise en ignorant superbement la fille assise à côté d'elle qui essuyait le jus de citrouille renversé sur ses vêtements

Le visage fendu par un large sourire, elle reporta son regard sur Drago qui la regardait.

-Je te le dis, Harry Potter est...

-Pas intéressé, coupa Pansy en repoussant sauvagement l'autre fille loin d'elle. D'ailleurs, c'est juste un coup de chance si Flitwick t'a mise en équipe avec lui.

-Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? dit Blaise.

Ses yeux brillaient comme un léopard qui avait aperçu sa proie. Elle jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondor.

-C'est lui qui a de la chance.

Elle sourit narquoisement à la Serpentard à côté d'elle.

-Tu es juste en colère parce Weasley te pelote en public.

Pansy frissonna.

-Tu imagines l'horreur ? Lui, touchant ma robe Armani… marque moldue ou non j'adore ses robes, dit-elle.

Elle frotta vigoureusement ses mains sur ses bras.

-Ses grosses mains laides de pauvre se déplaçaient le long de mon dos... Je te jure que le roi des belettes était sur le point de prendre mes...

-Au moins, il a la décence de te toucher, dit Blaise en faisant la moue. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que Harry me…

-Vous me coupez l'appétit, toutes les deux, intervint Drago en repoussant son assiette avec dégoût.

Il croisa les bras.

-Peut-on parler de quelque chose moins repoussant que du Super crétin et du roi du pelotage ?

-Très bien.

Blaise lissa le devant de sa robe.

-Parlons de toi et de Granger, dit-elle gaiement en lui souriant. Vous avez mis le feu à la piste de danse, hier, ce qui est une incroyable façon de commencer la pratique.

-Oh, c'était juste tellement ridicule à regarder, déclara Pansy, la mine renfrognée. Et je sentais Weasley serrer les poings sur mon corps...

A la mention de sa "petite" démonstration, Drago sentit un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-C'était amusant, dit-il en ignorant Pansy. Le meilleur c'était quand elle a réalisé que je m'étais simplement foutu d'elle tout le long.

-Tu l'as bien eue, c'est vrai, dit Millicent en vidant son propre son verre de jus de citrouille. Cependant, je reconnais que son commentaire sur l'histoire de la fouine était drôle.

Elle pouffa et Drago la fusilla du regard.

-Tu veux que je colle ta bouche à celle de Londubat pour toujours ? la menaça-t-il.

Elle roula les yeux.

-Tu passes ton temps à me dire que tu vas tester ce sort sur moi mais tu ne le fais jamais.

-Berk Millicent ! cria Pansy en laissant bruyamment tomber sa cuillère sur son assiette. Embrasser un Londubat ! Maintenant j'ai définitivement perdu l'appétit!

-Hé, Granger ! Tu nous avais caché que tu étais une vraie sauvageonne !

Drago dressa l'oreille en entendant les commentaires et les murmures qui commençaient à envahir la Grande salle. Il regarda la table des Gryffondor et vit sa partenaire de danse s'asseoir entre Potter et Weasley avec la grâce et le raffinement d'une reine fraîchement couronnée. Elle fit même un petit salut à son public attentif.

-Danse avec moi, tu veux ? On va mettre le feu à la piste !

-Je vais demander à Flitwick à changer de cavalier! Je suis une meilleure danseuse que Malefoy de toute façon.

-Tais-toi ! s'écria la belette

Son visage ridicule était encore plus ridicule avec cette ridicule expression colérique.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi...

-Hermione, la danse que tu as faite avec Malefoy était super hot, déclara la Weaslette en poussant sa mocheté de frère plus loin et s'asseyant résolument à gauche de Granger.

L'intérêt de Drago s'accrut et il fit abstraction des bruits qui venaient de sa table alors qu'ils se concentrait sur la conversation qu'il espionnait.

-Quand il t'a enlacée la deuxième fois, j'ai pensé qu'il allait t'embrasser passionnément...

-Ginny, s'il te plaît, protesta Weasley en faisait bruyamment tomber ses couverts sur son assiette. Tu n'étais même pas là hier. Comment peux-tu être au courant ?

La Weaslette leva le nez en l'air.

-Lavande me l'a dit tout comme Parvarti, Susan et Hannah. En fait, c'était fut le principal sujet de la Conversation des toilettes des filles.

-La Conversations des toilettes des filles, répéta Potter en souriant. Tu dis ça comme si c'était une réunion formelle.

-Oh mais ça l'est, déclara la Weaslette avec désinvolture. Laisse-moi te dire que seuls les thèmes les plus juteux, les plus intéressants et les plus controversés sont abordés. Et qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus juteux, plus intéressant et plus controversé que les deux Préfets-en-chef se conduisant de façon dépravée devant tout le monde ?

-Harry est le cavalier de Zabini, intervint la Belette. Je pense que c'est plus intéressant que Malefoy et Hermione dan...

-La ferme Ron ! dit Potter en regardant l'autre garçon avec dégoût, faisant mine de se planter la fourchette dans le cou.

-La ferme Ron ! dit la Weaslette en écho et en roulant les yeux. Ce n'est rien comparé à la danse sensuelle de Malefoy et Hermione.

_La danse sensuelle_?

Drago regarda Granger, espérant à moitié la voir rougir et gênée à la mention de l'événement. Il fut surpris de la voir sourire et hocher la tête comme si elle appréciait de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

-C'était... controversé ? demanda-t-elle avant de lâcher un petit rire quand rouquine hocha la tête avec vigueur.

-Oui, oui, oui, fit la Weaslette en se rapprochant d'elle. Hermione, si je ne peux pas te regarder le refaire avec Malefoy aujourd'hui, je meurs. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, transfigure moi en étudiante de septième année, je serai à ton service pour toujours si tu le fais !

-Je suis désolé, Gin, répondit-elle l'air contrit. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, surtout pas si près de la remise des diplômes. Cela dit, je suis désolée pour toi.

-Pourquoi? demanda la jeune fille, l'air suspicieux.

À ce moment, Granger leva les yeux de la Gryffondor plus jeune et rencontra le regard Drago posé sur elle.

-Parce que je peux te garantir que quelque chose d'intéressant va se passer tout à l'heure, dit-elle en souriant. Elle leva son gobelet vers lui et, sans rompre le contact visuel, prit une longue gorgée.

Drago cligna des yeux, désarçonné par le fait qu'elle l'ait trouvé en train de la contempler. Avait-elle été consciente de son regard depuis le début ? Non pas que cela ait beaucoup d'importance cela dit.

Il fit disparaître l'expression surprise de son visage et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Granger leva fièrement la tête puis se reconcentra sur son repas. Il fit de même.

-Vous avez vu la façon dont Harry Potter m'a regardée ? répéta Blaise en bondissant sur sa chaise.

Les conversations de la table des Serpentard qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer assaillirent Drago de nouveau.

-Je vous le dis, il est amoureux !

Elle agita frénétiquement les bras et renversa ainsi plusieurs verres sur la table.

-Blaise, si tu renverses encore du jus sur ma robe je vais finir par te jeter un Doloris, menaça Pansy en se mettant debout. Dois-je te répéter que c'est une Ralph...

Sa phrase fut coupée par les nombreux hululements et cris qui remplissaient l'air. Drago leva les yeux pour voir des hiboux, des aigles, et toutes sortes d'oiseaux de livraison occuper le plafond de la Grande Salle pendant une minute, avant que les animaux se séparent et se rendent à des tables différentes. Il reconnut Oswald, son propre hibou, fondre sur lui, un petit paquet dans le bec. L'oiseau lâcha le colis sur ses genoux et s'envola.

L'enveloppe était jaune et ornée d'une quantité de rubans noirs. Sur la lettre on avait soigneusement griffonné _Drago ADORABLE Malefoy _et la puérilité du qualificatif lui arracha une grimace. Avant que tout le monde puisse voir l'enveloppe, il en déchira le côté, saisit la lettre et fourra l'enveloppe malmenée dans sa poche.

Il déplia le papier minutieusement plié et fronça encore plus les sourcils en voyant le contenu.

_"Nom d'un osselet sauteur, tu es en train de lire ma lettre !_

_C'est... comme un rêve que tu lises mon message parce que, tu sais, tu serais tellement mignon et adorable si tu n'étais pas un horrible, égoïste et agaçant gamin ! Mais j'espère que je te pourrais bientôt en savoir plus sur toi... non attends, en fait, je VAIS bientôt en savoir plus sur toi ! Avant le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui par exemple !_

_Bisous et plein de câlins !_

_Garnet Hughes (qui ne peut pas attendre de voir la couleur que tu porteras)"_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Pansy en se penchant pour lui prendre le mot

-Rien, dit-il en déchirant la lettre et en fourrant également les morceaux dans sa poche. Juste une Poufsouffle idiote qui espère que j'aille à son rendez-vous. Quelle imbécile.

Une autre lettre d'amour à ajouter à sa collection grandissante_, _pensait-il sombrement. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez brûlées !

Le bruit d'une fourchette frappant contre un verre attira son attention. Il regarda à table des professeurs et vit McGonagall debout.

-Votre attention tout le monde ! dit-elle.

Lorsque tous les élèves se furent calmés, elle remonta ses lunettes et parla.

-Pour les cours de danse qui ont lieu tous les matins, nous avons décidé de diviser en deux groupes les étudiants de septième année après que le professeur Flitwick nous ait rapporté un... fait d'hier plutôt... intéressant.

McGonagall sembla rechercher du regard les deux élèves responsables de ce fait intéressant. Elle hocha la tête une fois, Drago supposa que c'était en direction de Granger, puis hocha également la tête vers lui.

-Maintenant, le premier groupe sera supervisé par le professeur Flitwick, tandis que le second groupe sera livré aux bons soins du professeur Trelawney.

Elle ramassa un rouleau sur la table et l'ouvrit.

-Les étudiants suivants sont priés de se rendre à la classe des enchantements immédiatement: Potter, Zabini, Weasley, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Londubat, Bones, Finnegan, Patil, Thomas, Patil, Nott, Abbott, Crabbe, Grecian, Goyle, Brown, Augusts, et enfin, Malefoy, Granger. Ceux qui n'ont par été nommés se rendront dans la classe de Divination où le professeur Trelawney les attend.

McGonagall baissa le rouleau de parchemin

-Les élèves restants doivent tout de suite retourner dans leurs salles communes.

-Trelawney enseignant des pas de danse ? murmura Pansy en ricanant. Je pensais déjà que Flitwick était étrange...

-Au moins, on a pas été placés dans son groupe et nous n'avons pas été séparés de nos partenaires, dit Blaise en se levant. Bon, je ferai mieux de me rafraîchir avant d'aller voir mon futur mari !

Et elle courut hors de la Grande Salle.

Pansy suivit des yeux la retraite de l'autre fille avec dégoût.

-Que cette fille soit maudite. Au moins elle a quelque chose à espérer, alors que je... Pouah, je vais encore me faire tripoter ! dit-elle, secouant la tête.

Elle jeta sa serviette sur la table.

-Ma mère risque de très mal le prendre quand elle apprendra que je suis avec un Weasley mais je suppose que se ne sera pas trop un problème puisque tu es avec une Sang-de-bourbe. Imagine comment tes parents vont réagir !

-Merci pour cette remarque, amour, dit sèchement Drago. Aussi malheureuses que soient les circonstances, je ferai aussi bien de réitérer le fascinant spectacle d'hier.

Il jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondor et vit Granger se lever de son siège. Elle était en train de d'épousseter son uniforme en déplaçant lentement ses mains du haut de son estomac jusqu'au-dessus de sa hanche. Elle leva les yeux et, là encore, croisa son regard. Granger sourit puis sortit de la Grande salle d'un pas léger.

Drago se leva également de sa chaise. Danser aujourd'hui serait certainement plus qu'intéressant, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Un flash d'hier lui revint et il sourit... il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait effectivement aimé danser avec Granger !

-On y va, dit-il en marchant vers la porte.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre Pansy mais il lui permit cependant de le rattraper. Ils allèrent vers la classe d'enchantements dont la porte était grande ouverte. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, la porte se referma. Drago regarda au fond de la classe et vit Flitwick debout à côté d'une chaise haute et d'un miroir gigantesque.

-Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes enfin tous là ! dit Flitwick en se faisant lui-même léviter afin de se tenir sur le tabouret. Que tout le monde aille avec son partenaire et se mette à la même place qu'hier... cependant je demande à M. Malfoy et à Miss Granger se tenir au milieu de la piste, s'il vous plaît. Je ne voudrais pas perdre une nouvelle fois votre attention.

Drago se dirigea vers le centre et vit que Granger était déjà là.

-Tu m'attendais ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

-Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Après tout, ce ne serait pas aussi humiliant si tu n'étais pas là.

-Très bien! dit Flitwick en applaudissant. Mais il faut encore quelques modifications... S'il vous plaît Monsieur Potter, vous et Miss Zabini faites un pas de plus vers Miss Gracian et Monsieur Goyle, voilà. Monsieur Londubat et Miss Bulstrode... un peu à gauche s'il vous plaît. Oui, oui, très bien Monsieur Weasley, Miss Parkinson, s'il vous plaît ! Échangez vos places avec Monsieur Finnegan et Miss Bones... Aucune offense, Monsieur Finnegan mais vous êtes un danseur horrible.

Le professeur examina la salle du haut de son tabouret et, lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il frappa dans ses mains et fit démarrer la chanson.

-Prenez la main de votre partenaire !

Drago prit la main de Granger et la tint fermement.

-Tu as trouvé une vengeance ? s'enquit-il de sa voix traînante.

-Pourquoi ? tu es nerveux ? fit-elle.

-Non, répondit-il en la regardant. Et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je devrais l'être, parce que, si je me souviens bien, rien d'humiliant ne m'est arrivé hier après avoir dansé ni ce matin.

Granger fit claquer sa langue.

-Patience mon cher Malefoy, dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. Machinalement, il leva sa main libre et la posa sur sa taille.

-Tu auras ta récompense tôt ou tard.

-Maintenant, un pas vers la droite, un, deux, trois, et à gauche, un, deux trois. Ensuite croisez vos pieds, décroisez, croisez de nouveau, décroisez... ça y est, Monsieur Goyle ! Mon Dieu, vous êtes un danseur merveilleux !

Drago et Granger se regardèrent.

-Goyle ? s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux. Elle avec amusement, lui avec dégoût.

-Très bien, maintenant les filles, passez à gauche de votre partenaire, comme ça... sans vous lâcher les mains, Monsieur Potter ! Voilà. Merci. Maintenant un pas vers la gauche, croisez, un pas, croisez, un pas, et à droite, un pas, croisez, un pas, croisez, un pas...

-Cette danse est ennuyeuse, tu ne trouves pas ? lui demanda Drago. Ce n'est rien comparée à notre... quoi déjà ? Ah, oui. Danse sensuelle.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Non, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas du tout ennuyeux. Personnellement je préfère cette danse à celle d'hier. Je la trouve plus... sûre.

Il sourit.

-Sûre, répéta-t-il.

-Oui, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Granger détourna les yeux.

-Miss Abbott, j'ai dit à la droite ! Et Miss Patil, vous étiez censée bouger votre pied gauche vers votre pied droit, pas l'inverse. Je pense que je devrais demander à Monsieur Goyle et à Miss Grecian de vous faire une démonstration...

-Professeur Flitwick ?

Le minuscule professeur regarda vers la porte qui était désormais ouverte et McGonagall se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-Oui, Minerva ?

-Le proviseur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau, dit-elle sèchement.

Le professeur examina la classe et, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Drago et Granger, elle eut un petit sourire. Mais ce fut fugace et un air sévère le remplaça immédiatement.

-Maintenant, s'il vous plaît.

-Oh, très bien dit Flitwick en se refaisant léviter pour descendre de la chaise. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. Restez ou vous êtes et ne quittez pas la salle, dit-il aux étudiants avant de s'en aller.

-Vire tes sales main de ma robe ! hurla Pansy en repoussant Weasley. C'est une Ralph…

-Oh, la ferme ! riposta le roi du pelotage. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de se jeter sur elle.

Drago ricana en pensant à quel point ce serait marrant que Weasel frappe vraiment Pansy. Ça lui attirerait des ennuis et ça la ferait sûrement taire… Que des avantages ! Mais bien sûr, Granger et le Super crétin viendraient à l'aide de cette belette pathétique et gâcheraient tout. En parlant de ça...

Il fronça les sourcils. Jetant un regard furtif à la main de Granger posée sur son épaule, il se demanda pourquoi il faisait soudain si chaud et comment est-ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ça à travers ses vêtements. Le tissu de sa robe était très épais alors comment se faisait-il… ?

Granger eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Granger s'éclaircit la gorge et le regarda dans les yeux. Il remarqua que ses joues étaient rosies.

-Dis-moi, insista-t-il même si son ton ne fut pas aussi sec qu'il l'avait voulu.

Drago était remarquablement distrait par la teinte rose vif qui animait son visage. Qu'est ce qui avait déclenché ça ?

Elle cligna des yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas le sentir ? demanda Granger. Elle avait l'air de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que dont tu parles. Éclaire-moi.

Dans un mouvement lent et sensuel elle déplaça sa main de son épaule à son bras, et il s'interrompit… Non à cause de l'acte lui-même mais à cause de la sensation qu'il causait. C'était comme si elle passait sa paume contre sa peau. Sa peau nue. Granger s'approcha de lui jusqu'à que son souffle lui chatouille l'oreille alors qu'elle parlait.

-C'est un rouge superbe que tu portes.

Drago la repoussa et leur contact se rompit. Il était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, quand...

-Oh ! s'écria la Belette avec un plaisir absolu. Les robes de Malefoy ont disparu !

Les mots atteignirent Drago comme si on lui avait lancé une pierre. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'idiot dont le visage était rouge à force de rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, la belette ? Tu ne vois pas que mes robes sont...

-Pas là ! l'interrompit Potter en pointant le doigt vers lui.

Le balafré riait également à n'en plus pouvoir.

-Regardez, tout le monde… Malefoy a des clowns sur ses sous-vêtements !

La plupart des étudiants hurlaient de rire. Thomas avait l'air d'être en train de s'étouffer pendant que Finnegan se frappait la poitrine pour se remettre à respirer normalement.

Drago se tenait immobile, commençant à réaliser enfin ce qu'il se passait. Il pouvait sentir ses oreilles et sa peau brûler tandis que l'embarras l'envahissait. Il savait qu'il portait ce caleçon rouge avec des clowns dessus. Et la seule façon pour les autres de le savoir...

Le miroir au fond de la salle de classe attira son attention, il se regarda et son reflet l'éclaira sur sa situation. Il se voyait ne rien porter, absolument rien sauf son caleçon. Sa robe au tissu épais et tout le reste avait disparu.

Un sort d'illusion, pensa-t-il dépité, sans faire un effort pour cacher son torse nu. Il serait bien avancé !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Crabbe fait une attaque, cria Abbott horrifiée. Mais personne ne prêta vraiment attention à elle ou au Serpentard.

-Drago ! hurla Pansy en se frayant un passage dans la foule qui l'entourait.

Quand elle arriva devant lui, il vit que son visage était tout rouge, presque aussi rouge que les cheveux de la Belette.

-Drago! Je te prie de bien vouloir couvrir ma lune de miel immédiatement !

Ce qui fit encore plus rire les élèves mais cette fois Drago ne fit pas attention à eux. Il était occupé à regarder Hermione Granger, qui ne riait pas comme le faisaient les autres. En fait, elle cachait son visage rougi avec ses mains pâles, debout et immobile tandis que les autres se tordaient de rire.

Il sut immédiatement et avec exactitude qui était responsable de cette humiliation.

_Drago Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot naïf._

Les pièces du puzzle se remirent en place. Il n'y avait pas de "Garnet Hughes" mais les initiales étaient bien réelles. Et l'intention sous-entendue dans la lettre... la phrase "_je vais bientôt en savoir plus sur toi_" se détachait clairement des autres et comment avait-il pu oublier _"Je ne peux pas attendre de voir quelle est la couleur que tu vas porter" _?

Sans un mot, Drago tira sa baguette. Les rires se calmèrent instantanément et l'ambiance changea radicalement. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de jeter un sort à quelqu'un. Drago marmonna un simple "finite incantatem", et ce fut fini.

Ou ça ne l'était pas ?

A ce moment précis, Flitwick revint.

-Alors, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui… Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas tous à vos places ? Allez ! Allez ! dit-il avec animation.

Alors que les autres se mélangeaient pour revenir à leur place, Drago posa les yeux sur la fille qui avait maintenant retiré son visage de ses paumes. Elle était encore rouge, ses joues portaient encore cette charmante teinte qui s'assortissait si bien avec son boxer.

Il prit son expression la plus neutre.

-Qui d'autre sinon Garnet Hughes, dit-il en souriant narquoisement. Tu en sais assez sur moi, je je crois.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle le regarda de haut en bas en faisant mine de détailler son corps.

-Plus que je ne voulais, malheureusement.

Elle fit de nouveau claquer sa langue.

-Je suis déçue, Malefoy. Tu es un peu lent à ce que je vois. Tu as pris un certain temps pour finalement comprendre les choses.

-Quoi ? La lettre ou le sort dans la lettre ? demanda-t-il. Ingénieux, Granger. Très ingénieux.

Il se tenait devant elle et, sous les ordres de Flitwick, il lui prit la main.

-Je te remercie.

-Tu dois comprendre que cela me met dans une situation embarrassante, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa taille. Je crois me rappeler qu'hier, j'ai été en partie impliqué dans l'humiliation. Aujourd'hui… Toute la gêne était pour moi. Et tout ça parce que ton désir de me voir nu…

-Eh !

-Laisse-moi finir, sourit Drago. Je suis déchiré. Une partie de moi pense que nous sommes quittes. Une autre grande partie de moi veut se venger.

-Vous semblez avoir complètement oublié les pas, tout le monde ! Miss Parkinson, vous n'êtes pas à la bonne place. Vous aussi Monsieur Crabbe… Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant les cinq minutes où j'étais absent ? se lamenta Flitwick désespéré.

Granger lui adressa un large sourire.

-Va pour la revanche mais franchement, je doute que tu puisses préparer une meilleure vengeance que celle que je viens de te concocter.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

-Est-ce un défi que je viens d'entendre, Gryffondor ?

-En effet c'en est un, Serpentard. Et je sais que tu vas perdre... plus que tes vêtements cette fois.

Il ignora Flitwick alors qu'il la faisait tourner trois fois et qu'il l'attirait plus près de lui, assez près pour voir ses joues s'enflammer à cause de leur proximité soudaine.

-Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, Hermione, souffla-t-il. Que le jeu commence.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà !<p>

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'ai beaucoup aimé la chute. Ça promet pas mal pour la suite. La revanche d'Hermione n'est pas un modèle d'originalité mais c'est simple et efficace... Et ça a permis aux autres de profiter du superbe corps de Malefoy xD

Je suis contente d'avoir enfin fini de peaufiner ce chapitre. Sa traduction m'a parue plus difficile que celle du chapitre 1.

Déjà parce qu'il est plus long... ^^

Et après parce que j'ai rencontré plein de problèmes d'équivalences.

Pour la lettre de "Garnet Hughes" par exemple... La nuance entre "j'espère que je te pourrais bientôt en savoir plus sur toi" et "en fait, je VAIS bientôt en savoir plus sur toi" était compliquée à rendre. J'ai formulé ça de plein de façon différentes avant de décider.

Pour info à la base c'était "I hope I will be seeing more of you soon" et "actually, I WOULD be seeing more of you soon" et ça voulait dire un truc du genre "je vais bientôt en **voir** plus de toi" et ça faisait double-sens avec l'histoire des sous-vêtements. Mais bon, ça ne se dit pas en français donc j'ai du trouver une alternative dont je ne suis pas très satisfaite mais c'est le mieux dont je suis capable.

Bon, et sinon est-ce quelqu'un sait ce que veut dire "dance of lurve" ? Selon google "lurve"="love" mais je me permets d'émettre un doute.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche ou tout simplement pour m'envoyer des fleurs, j'adore ça ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous assisterons la riposte de notre serpentard préféré...

A très bientôt !


End file.
